Undying Feeling
by Dr. Mango
Summary: It's told from Jack and Liz's point of views before, during, and after the kiss. Mostly Liz. First part of my oneshots, sequel that follows is Denial.


**Title:** Undying Feeling

**Pairing/Characters:** Liz/Jack from PotC, duh.

**Rating:** PG-13 for thematic elements.

**Summary:** It's told from Jack and Liz's point of views before, during, and after the kiss. Mostly Liz.

**Spoilers:** The events of PotC 1 & 2.

**Disclaimers:** I have no claim over PotC 1/2 and the characters, afterall, I'm not Gore Verbinski, do I look like I could be that creative?

**Undying Feeling**

_For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul._

- Judy Garland

Everything he looked at her, he had always tried to ponder the mystery that is Elizabeth. A girl that longed for freedom, such freedom that she could never have in the life she was raised in. She was a bird that longed for freedom in a cage. A cage that that locked by none other than good 'ol Will. He had always loved her, and had finally won her, and was able to claim her his...or could he?

She turned to stared at him attentively, her rose-scented hair flowing in the wind. He looked her up and down with hunger and desire as she swayed over towards him, thanking him that he had returned and was a good man. If only she had known that he had done it for her, and only her.

As he tried to rid those taunting thoughts out of his head, she felt her gaze at him seductively, before pressing her lips upon his.

-----

She didn't want to be mad at him. The truth was she _hated_ being mad at him. But he had lied to her. If he ever got the chance -- Jack would argue that he hadn't lied to her, he had just kept what he needed to from her in order to protect her. To keep her safe. So many different thoughts raced through her mind that she didn't know what to focus on or where to file what. She was scared, and didn't know what she should be thinking. She didn't even know what she was feeling.

_He came back, but why?_

As the rest of the crew headed into the lifeboat as Jack had commanded, she had a sudden desire to look at him. Just a slight shift of her eyes to the right and she'd be able to see him. But just as easy as she realized that she could look at him, she realized she was just as scared too. She was scared to turn towards him, and she knew why. The Kraken didn't want just the ship, it wanted Jack as well. And he knew it.

They both did.

Walking towards him, she uttered her very thoughts...the ones of him coming back and being a good man. Just then, as quickly as she had let her thoughts escape her lips, she parted her lips once more and kiss him softly. She could taste the salt on Jack's lips. They were warm and soft, and quivering just a little. She knew that she had caught him by surprise, but was he nervous or scared by this moment? She wanted to believe that he was just as scared as she was.

_Is he as scared as me?_

He didn't seem to ever be scared of anything. He'd been brave enough to lead them out here. Jack had known exactly what he was walking into, but he had forged ahead anyway. Always the fearless leader. Perhaps he was nervous...they both were. It wasn't like it was their last and only kiss. It was different because _they_ were different, but so alike.

She kept thinking of their similarities as he kissed her back, as she welcomed it. Another kiss, that was so fast it was like a force stronger than them had inhabited their bodies. It had finally hit her, she _needed_ him. It was obvious to her that he knew that she wanted, that she needed him. He knew very well indeed, and the thought of someone knowing her feelings and intentions frightened her tremendously.

As she chained him to the _Pearl_, she thought about the moment they had shared a minute ago. She had been smiling at him, proud that he had returned, even though her body was crying out for him to embrace her once again, like he had that night on the island, abandoned amidst rum bottles, and the next she was in his arms lost in the immolating heat and fury that was their kiss.

She finally gathered up enough courage to shift her eyes in his direction. She was right as always, he didn't look scared...didn't seem scared at all. He almost looked as proud as she had when he had returned to the _Pearl_.

She expressed her reasons for chaining him to his ship, even lying by saying that she wasn't sorry. She was. He responded, with a smug look on his face. The look that she always noticed on him when he outsmarted someone esle.

Without thinking Elizabeth, who felt her breath caught in her throat, tipped her head back slightly, as he smiled at her winsomely, and stated, "Pirate."

Elizabeth knew it was only a few seconds but time seemed to stand still as she and Jack held each other's gaze. He knew she was actually sorry, and he seemed to forgive her. There was an almost imperceptible nod of his head. He could tell what she was thinking too. She kept her eyes on his, wishing this moment would last forever.

Turning away from Jack's view, she thought about their moment earlier on the ship. It seemed to replay in her mind over and over again.

_You're going to want to know what it tastes like._

_I want to know what it tastes like._

Remembering that moment of silence and the almost kiss that occured between them after his statement brought shivers down her spine. She wished she had responded the way...she had now, but not to trick him.

As she got off the _Pearl_, settling into the lifeboat, she thought of what she would've really said. She would tell him she listened to those words all day. That they were a source of torment and happiness for her. Then she would've kissed passionately and with as much need as she had before.

------

Sitting in the boat, she thought of those deep brown eyes of his that always let her in, always into his innermost feelings and thoughts. Those same eyes were the ones that convinced her of his honesty, his goodness...his sense of careness towards her, that always made her seem protected and safe.

How they had gotten to this point of these feelings towards each other, neither of them could ever say. They couldn't comprehend it even if they had tried. They were too lost in their actions, the moments, and undying feeling underneath it all.


End file.
